shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadlings
Introduction Dreadlings are the native humans to the island of Dread. Though calling them humans might be a streach. The Dreadlings came from humans, but now they are something diffrent. Appearance The dreadlings look similar to humans, but their sharp ears and teeth give them away immediately. They also have a crazed look that is deceptive toward their actual complex thinking process. Culture The Dreadlings ulture is based off two major points. The first is your clan and the second is your robe. The Clan is everything to the Dreadlings. Your clan decides your social status. Your clan determins were you hunt and where you sleep. The most prestegious clans hunt in the best sections of the forrest and sleep in the center of the city. These clans have showned themselves to be either smart in the eyes of the Dreadlings, which usually leads to their skill in chemistry ,or they show themselves to be strong. Strenght is determined by two factors. The first is the hunt, the person's ability to bring back food, and the second is Trial. A Trial is a battle between two Dreadlings. The fights can be within clan, or between two people outside of the clan. Trials are fought for honor of your clan and yourself. Gender has no place in a Trial. Both male and females have the chance to prove themselves strong. Trial are judged by an elder from another Clan that has nothing to do with either clan. If another elder is not avalable to watch over the Trial then the whole community on both sides judges the fight. Trials are not fought to the death, but till a victor is clearly seen. This decision is left up to the judge, or judges. Their is however a Death Trial. Death Trials are fights to the death between the two combatants. In a death Trial you are allowed to give up, but doing so will shame yourself and your clan. Robes, robes are a very important statement to the Dreadlings. Robes are usually sewed with images of your clan on them. Your robe reperesents your status and your connection to your clan. Stealing another Dreadlings robe is a considered the highest offense. However stripoing a Dreadling of their robe is uses as a punishment in the Dreadling society. Takeing of the robe is the ultimate shame of a Dreadling. This action can be done to both individuals and to clans. On more than one occassion a Trial has been fought with such a stipilation. The losser would have their robe stripped, or their entire clan would have their robes stripped. Clan robe stripping can only be done with both the leaders of the clans are envolved in a Trial, and can only be watched over by the King of the Dreadlings, or better known as the Dread King. The Dread King is the strongest Dreadling on Dread Island. His strenght gives him the right to rule. His word is law and unlike the other Dreadlings he can break the Code of Night. The Code of Night, is the governing rules of the Dreadlings. They are the basic rules of society. No Stealing, No killing, no adultry, and battery of children. Anything else that comes up goes before the elders and the elders decide. It should be noted that taking things from others can be allowed if you defeat your opponent in a trial for it. This however does not always goes with mates. In order to gain someone else mate in a trial you both must first agree and the mate who losses must agree as well. Only with the agreement of all three will such a act be allowed. Strengths The Dreadlings have a resistance to lighting attacks thanks to their dry skin, but still can be electricuted if they are wet first. They also have a enhanced sense of smell and enhanced hearing. The average Dreadling is stronger than a normal human. The Dreadlings also have a complex stomach that allows them to almost eat anything. The Dreadlings also have a great understandign of science and chemical effects. They use this understanding to do what they call Hexs. Hex is the world the Dreadlings use for chemical poisons. When they uses Hexs they release toxics into the are or area to cause a change of effect in either themselves or their enemies. Weaknesses Dreadlings have a weakness to sun light. Their eyes are not use to the light and prolong exsposure has a chance to blind them. This weakness to light can be overcome with systematic desensitization. Another weakness the Dreadlings face is over stimilation of the skin when in the sun. The dreadling skin is not use to the rays of light and as a result can cause them to freak out. For them it feels like they are being poked a million times with small probes. Category:Race Category:Dread Island Category:Dreadlings Category:LordNoodleXIV